Clase de Educación Física!
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: L no es particularmente fan de las clases de educación física, pero un día casi veraniego, en el cual B ha perdido su camiseta, todo puede cambiar... NO YAOI!


Bueno, algo pequeñito que salió de mi cabeza y que escribí en cinco minutos por influencia de una personita linda cofcofcofTwoLionsOneBowcofco fcof (?)

Espero que les guste, aunque creo que es un poco OOC, pero en fin, me gusta xD

Saludos!

Isacullen-Timeguardian

* * *

- ¿L...? ¡L, despierta!

Un muchacho de quince años abrió los ojos, parpadeando fuertemente ante la intensa luz que bañaba la estancia en la que se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor, incorporándose. Una mujer joven estaba a su lado. Le acarició el pelo enmarañado, y él se sobresaltó, poco acostumbrado al contacto. Miró hacia la joven.

- Watari-sama me pidió que te despertase.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

- Unas trece o catorce horas, supongo. Llevabas demasiado tiempo despierto para un niño

- No importa qué tanto lo intente, dormir me es imposible a no ser que lleve varios días despierto – no sabía cuánto tiempo más le harían repetir lo mismo, y se estaba cansando. Su voz había recobrado su característico tono aburrido y monótono. La chica, una de las cuidadoras de los niños más pequeños, se encogió de hombros -

- Como sea, jovencito, pero ahora vístete deprisa. ¡No olvides tus zapatos otra vez, recuerda que tienes clase de educación física ahora!

El joven se tensó. Si bien era cierto que no se le daban mal los deportes, y que, por alguna razón, todo el mundo le decía que jugara con su equipo, y que, bien, había que admitirlo, a veces, era interesante, en especial en las clases de autodefensa, la clase de educación física la mayor parte de las veces resultaba un auténtico dolor de cabeza para L. No acostumbrado a moverse por obligación, le resultaba inadmisible que alguien le obligara a realizar una secuencia de movimientos coordinados y restringidos por unas normas por pura diversión. L no conseguía entender (y cabe añadir, esto no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado) que alguien considerase necesario obligar a los niños a moverse aún más. ¿Qué acaso no todos se dedicaban ya a jugar a perseguirse durante los primeros años de su vida? L mismo también lo había hecho de niño, cuando todo era nuevo y había que descubrirlo por primera vez. Después de eso, él mismo había seguido practicando los deportes que le gustaban, como el tenis, no había tenido nadie que obligarle, entonces, ¿por qué ahora le obligaban a practicar fútbol o baloncesto?

Contrariamente a lo que creían todos en Wammy´s House, L podía poner su espalda recta para jugar o hacer deportes igual que todo el mundo, sin embargo, era cuestión de simple falta de ganas.

Era algo inútil, luego L no le veía la necesidad.

Y por mucho que los profesores lo seguían intentando, se daban cuenta de que iba a ser difícil motivar al pequeño genio a algo que no llegase a ver necesario.

Con un suspiro resignado, se consoló a sí mismo pensando que al menos sólo sería una hora y que después podría pedir que le preparasen un té helado con mucha azúcar porque diría que estaba muy cansado por el ejercicio.

Buscó su ropa por todas partes, pero sólo encontró un pantalón de deporte, y entonces recordó que su camiseta se había quedado en el vestuario la última vez que fue, así que, siendo un día de verano, se arriesgó a no llevarla puesta, y recuperarla allí. Así que sólo se puso el pantalón de deporte y los zapatos, sin molestarse en peinarse.

Caminó por los pasillos, con los pies picándole al estar metidos en sendas zapatillas deportivas, saludando distraídamente a aquellos estudiantes con los que se encontraba. Alguien le pasó un brazo por los hombros, efusivamente, haciéndole trastabillar un poco. Miró en esa dirección para ver a B, sonriendo con socarronería.

- Hola, B.

- L, L, L... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? - el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, y L simplemente le miró, no muy seguro de lo que quería decir –

- Hola, L – saludó A, un chico más o menos de su edad también, con una sonrisa leve –

- ¿Qué pasa? - acabó por preguntar, al verse bajo el examen de sus dos amigos. Estos se miraron, compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad –

- A ver, L, confiesa... ¿Quién es la afortunada? - L parpadeó -

- No estoy enamorado de nadie, ¿a qué viene eso?

- Vamos, vamos... Te entendemos, chico. Es sólo que, a ver, mírate. Cuando uno tiene un cuerpo así, ¡lo luce, claro que sí! - L alzó las cejas. ¿Así que le iban a fastidiar porque no tenía camiseta? Dejó los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando - ¡L! ¡L, espera!

- ¿Qué?

- Lo decía en serio. ¿Estás intentando impresionar a las chicas? Ya sabes que las vuelves locas. Trátalas con delicadeza, tío.

- B, te olvidas de algo. Si no tengo camiseta, es porque te la presté la última vez, y la olvidaste en el vestuario – le recordó con suavidad. A se echó a reír –

- Ya, ya lo sé... - B chasqueó la lengua, enrojeciendo un poco – Bah, qué más da. Haz lo que quieras.

Los tres llegaron al patio, donde se juntaban para que el profesor pasara lista antes de irse a cambiar, y L comprobó con cierta vergüenza que lo que B había dicho, parecía ser bastante cierto. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad, lo único que hacían era mirarle, sonreír, lanzarle miradas cuando creían que no las veía, cuchichear, y ponerse rojas si él las veía. Suspiró. A ver si venía el profesor de una vez.

Lo cual no mejoró su ánimo, es más, sólo lo empeoró al decirle:

- L... tu camiseta no sería blanca de casualidad – él asintió -

- Sí, así es, profesor.

- Pues lamento decirte que tendrás que dar la clase sin ella, porque la encargada de la limpieza, se la acaba de llevar, y dijo que la lavaría junto con las cosas de hoy, que es día de la colada – sonrió un poco – Lo siento.

- Oh, está bien, es culpa de B por olvidarla.

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué? Sólo dije la verdad – se defendió. Todo el mundo pareció encontrar divertida su actitud, por alguna razón, aunque él se limitó a cruzarse de brazos –

- B-bueno, L, de veras lo lamento... Es que hoy comenzaremos la lección acerca de defensa personal y, bueno...

- No importa, me puedo poner con él – se ofreció B –

- Sí... bueno... La idea, chicos, era que las chicas que están más retrasadas en esta clase, se pusieran en pareja con vosotros, que se os da mejor. Concretamente, contigo L, y con A, que se os da realmente bien – el profesor se llevó una mano a la nuca, mientras algunas chicas se empezaban a poner aún más coloradas - ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa, L?

- No, profesor...

- Me parece que L no ve la idea, profesor – A estaba conteniendo la risa, eso era bastante obvio. L frunció el ceño -

- ¿Qué debería estar viendo, A?

- Que vas a practicar lo más similar a combate cuerpo a cuerpo con una tía, L, con una _chica_, por el amor de Dios, ¿tienes algo similar a la vergüenza? - B se cruzó de brazos, y A finalmente se echó a reír. L ladeó la cabeza –

- Me parece que esto es una clase, ¿no? - el profesor se echó a reír -

- Sí, L, esto es una clase, y me parece bien que sepas diferenciar entre la hora de clase y tu vida fuera de ella. Está bien, ¿hay alguna chica que no le moleste ser la pareja de L, o a todas os avergüenza? - un par de manos tímidas se alzaron, y el profesor eligió a la que creyó más conveniente -

Obviamente L no era tonto, claro que sabía desde el principio a lo que se referían. Pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción de saber que lo estaba pasando mal.

Aún así, fue, con diferencia, la clase de educación física más vergonzosa de toda su aún relativamente corta vida. Y es que, una vez más contradiciendo la creencia popular, ¡L tenía hormonas igual que el resto de adolescentes de quince años! Y la idea de enseñar defensa personal cuerpo a cuerpo, a una _chica_, y él sin camiseta, generaba miles de opciones que su mente de genio procesaba, oh, demasiado bien. En alguna ocasión se sintió ruborizar, pero aún así se sintió satisfecho al término de la clase, cuando la chica por fin parecía saber realizar algún que otro ejercicio de forma aceptable. Por supuesto, las bromas y pullas de sus amigos y compañeros no se hicieron esperar una vez en el cambiador, mientras se duchaban y cambiaban, pero L simplemente bloqueó todo comentario al respecto. Era bueno en eso.

Salió del cambiador, dejando atrás las voces de sus compañeros que le molestaban, incluso A y B, que se sumaban siempre. Luego volverían, se dijo, como siempre, pidiendo disculpas que no necesitaban porque L no estaba molesto en verdad, sólo algo abrumado por tanta gente a su alrededor.

En esta ocasión, tenía que reconocer que la clase había dado un giro interesante, sí. Sonrió levemente para sí cuando vio a la misma chica que había sido su pareja en la clase acercarse tímidamente hacia él por una esquina. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

- L... - jugaba con sus dedos, ruborizada -

- Dime – respondió él. Su voz no se alteró, aunque algo le decía que lo que saliera de esta conversación era potencialmente interesante –

- P-pues y-yo... Me p-preguntaba si p-podríamos... ya sabes, practicar un poco más... juntos... En el tiempo libre – su voz era sólo un susurro, y L sonrió levemente, haciéndola sonrojar aún más –

- Está bien... ¿Por qué no? Pero en esta ocasión, déjame ir a buscar una camiseta – ella asintió rápidamente – Aunque con el día que hace, quizá me la acabe quitando, ¿quién sabe? - ella se sonrojó de nuevo, mirando a todas partes menos a él. El adolescente sonrió una vez más – Ven conmigo.

- B-bien...

L sabía bien que muchos de sus compañeros le habían oído, porque sabía que estaban detrás suyo, pero lo que realmente no tenía precio, era la cara de celos de A y de B cuando se encontró con ellos después de su "entrenamiento" con la chica. Había sido como mínimo... interesante. Se juntó con ellos en la sala común, y abrió su libro para comenzar con su tarea. Ellos rápidamente se juntaron a sus lados para preguntar. B le palmeó la espalda.

- Dime que al menos tu "entrenamiento" no terminó en tu cuarto – pidió – Eres mi nuevo Dios, L.

- No seas tonto, B, L no sería capaz... ¿o sí...? - L sonrió de nuevo, y ambos chicos temblaron de anticipación. Era raro que L sonriera tanto, y tan seguido – Ay, ya, L, no nos tengas en ascuas, ¡cuéntanos qué pasó! ¿Realmente acabaron en tu cuarto?

- ¿Quién dijo que llegamos a salir de allí? - inquirió L con malicia, dejando a sus dos amigos boquiabiertos y sin palabras – Por cierto, B, gracias por olvidar mi camiseta el otro día – añadió, disfrutando cada instante de celos que provocaba a sus amigos, de una manera quizá infantil, pero sin duda divertida –

Sí... Definitivamente, las clases de educación física también podían ser interesantes...

* * *

En fin, y hasta aquí llegué :3

No sé por qué se me ocurrió, porque yo detesto las clases de Educación Física, pero en fin, supongo que, con esto de que se acaban las vacaciones, tenía que darle un enfoque positivo a algo por una vez, así que...

*shrug*

Un abrazo a todos los que leyeron mi pequeño oneshot, espero que les gustara, y ya saben, review si me quieren comentar cualquier detalle que ven raro en la historia o algo, o si se les ocurre alguna idea que pudiera continuarlo, alguna petición,pero que sea para un oneshot más o menos como este sí? Intentaré responder a los reviews siempre

Un beso! *Tira de L para que os mande a tod s un beso también ;)*

Isacullen-Timeguardian


End file.
